A great number of pesticides is well known in the art and has intensively been used for many years. There is presently a tendency to contemplate the possibility of using alternative methods involving more environment-friendly products.
It is well known in the art to use, as biological control agents, micro-organisms that are antagonistic to plant pathogens. Such micro-organisms can be effective biocontrol agents for the biological control of plant diseases, in particular postharvest diseases.
Penicillium and Botrytis species are responsible for important economical losses. Botrytis may cause important damages to plants for instance in the production of tomato, grapevine and strawberry prior to harvesting, and postharvest diseases on Malus and Pyrus spp. The common occurrence of Penicillium species in food is a particular problem. Some species produce toxins and may render food inedible or even dangerous. Species of Penicillium can cause severe fruit rot for example on Malus, Pyrus and Citrus spp. 